STAR Labs
History Overview Science, Technology, Academics, & Research are the four pillars which give STAR Labs its name. Founded in 1997 by Harrison Wells, Virgil Swann, Emil Hamilton, Garrison Slate, and Milton Fine, with additional early support from an unknown financial backer. STAR Labs was envisioned as a research firm for the sake of science itself and for the overall progression of the human race, and not particularly just for profit. It was this ethos maintained by the five founders which earned it the government contract to study and reverse-engineer the Brainiac tech recovered from the New Years Day Invasion of 2004. This later led to a strong and lasting partnership with the JLA, which was later evolved into an agreement with the Justice League and the United Nations. STAR Labs' Big 5 Complexes * Central City: Director: Silas Stone (appointed by Harrison Wells) ** World Headquarters ** Particle Accelerator ** Largest Medical Division ** Cybernetics Division * Metropolis: Director: Emil Hamilton (replaced Milton Fine) ** Largest Complex ** Containment Division ** Robotics Division * Coast City: Director: Murray Takamoto (appointed by Garrison Slate) ** Largest Engineering Division ** Aviation Division * Star City: Director: Burton Thompson (appointed by Emil Hamilton) ** Nanotechnology Division ** Weapons Division * Opal City: Director: Virgil Swann ** Observatory ** Astrophysics Division Noted Employees (not all remain employed by STAR Labs) * Kala Avasti - Metropolis, Engineer. * Alisa Adams - Star City, Engineer specializing in weapons development. * Virgil Adams - Star City, Researcher specializing in nanotechnology. * Lori Carmichael - Central City, Engineer specializing in cybernetics. * Lucas "Snapper" Carr - Watchtower, Zeta Beam Technician. * Niles Caulder - Central City, Former researcher. * Sarah Charles - Central City, Engineer specializing in cybernetics and prosthetics. * John Cloud - Coast City, Head of Aviation. * Fred Danvers - Coast City, Head of Security. * Meena Dhawan - Central City, Researcher specializing in physics. * Eduardo Dorado - Opal City, Researcher specializing in zeta beams. * Curtis Engstrom - Central City, Researcher specializing in hematology. * Kitty Faulkner - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in energetics. * Wilson Farr - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in data technology (Retired). * Alex Ferguson - Opal City, Researcher specializing in xenoanthropology. * Milton Fine - Star City, Co-Founder. Impersonated by Brainiac. Whereabouts remain unknown, presumed dead. * Gardner Grayle - Star City, Head of Security. * Emil Hamilton - Metropolis, Co-Founder. Originally supervised the Star City compound but transferred to Metropolis after Fine's death to oversee that division. Member of the Board of Directors. * Emily Hamilton - Metropolis, Researcher and daughter of co-founder Emil Hamilton. * Diego Irigoyen - Opal City, Astronaut. * Anthony Ivo - Central City, Engineer specializing in cybernetics. * Rudy Jones - Metropolis, Former janitor now better known as 'Parasite'. * Jenet Klyburn - Metropolis, Assistant Director. Member of the Board of Directors. * Jerry McGee - Central City, Researcher specializing in genetics. * Tina McGee - Central City, Researcher specializing in nutrition. * Albert Michaels - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in neurology. * Thomas Morrow - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in robotics. * Cisco Ramon - Central City, Engineer. * Hartley Rathaway - Central City, Engineer. * Ronnie Raymond - Central City, Maintenance. * Jason Rusch - Central City, Engineer. * Buck Samson - Central City, Researcher specializing in physics. * William Schmitz - Central City, Researcher specializing in cybernetics. * Winslow Schott - Metropolis, Former engineer. * Garrison Slate - Coast City, Co-Founder (Retired). Member of the Board of Directors, Chairman Emeritus. * Jack Soo - Metropolis, Assistant Director. Member of the Board of Directors. * Caitlin Snow - Central City, Researcher specializing in biology. * Martin Stein - Central City, Researcher specializing in nuclear physics. * Elinore Stone - Central City, Researcher specializing in biology. * Silas Stone - Central City, Director and company president. Member of the Board of Directors. * Adam Strange - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in zeta beams. * Will Magnus - Metropolis, Engineer specializing in robotics and metallurgy. * Tilly Lace - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in artificial intelligence and robotics * Virgil Swann - Opal City, Director and Co-Founder. Member of the Board of Directors. * Burton Thompson - Star City, Director. Member of the Board of Directors. * Harrison Wells - Central City, Co-Founder, CEO, and the public "face" of STAR Labs. Member of the Board of Directors. * Veronica Cale - Former researcher. * Adrianna Anderson - Former researcher. * Lana Lang - Former intern * Clifton Lace - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in solar energy, deceased.Deluxe Oracle File: Tilly Lace * Cynthia Reynolds - Central City, Press Liaison * David Conchada - Metropolis, Former researcher specializing in xenoanthropology.Network Files (Extra): David Conchada * Baxter Stockman - Star City, Former researcher specializing in genetics * Kirby O'Neil - Star City, Former researcher specializing in genetics * Jeffrey Smith - Status UnknownNetwork Files: Jennika Smith Past Winners of the Emil Hamilton 'Advent Minds' Internship * Aya Avasti * Chrissie Cavendish * Jefferson Jackson * Niti Mack * Valerie Perez * Rose Reiser * Serling Roquette * Peter Singhi * Tanya SpearsInside Look: STAR Labs Trivia and Notes Trivia * They are responsible for the creation of the Zeta Beam technology. * Niles Caulder is often speculated to be the anonymous original financial backer. * STAR Labs also operates in the Watchtower. * Wilson Farr is the father of Rita Farr. * Silas and Elinore Stone are the parents of Victor Stone aka Cyborg. * Rudy Jones was a janitor at a STAR Lab facility before an accident transformed him into the villain Parasite. Notes * STAR Labs is a vital and thriving enterprise in Earth-27 and not just three people holding up in a billion-dollar building and using it as a prison and lair to fight crime like in The Flash TV series. * In the comics STAR Labs was founded by Garrison Slate. * The particle accelerator is a nod to The Flash TV series. * Harrison Wells was created for The Flash TV series. * Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Ronnie Raymond, Hartley Rathaway and Martin Stein were STAR Labs employees in The Flash TV series. * Virgil Swann was created for the Smallville TV series. * Winslow Schott was an employee in the Smallville TV series. * Eduardo Dorado was created for the Young Justice TV series. ** In E-27 he is the father of Jack of the Royal Flush Gang. * Adam Strange was an employee in the Young Justice TV series. * The majority of characters on this list were scientists associated with STAR Labs in the comics. Some of these characters were heroes and villains. Their science specialties are nods to that: ** Emil Hamilton was a scientific genius and one-time friend to Superman before turning to villainy. His allegiance within E-27 has yet to be revealed. ** Jenet Klyburn was the director of Metropolis' STAR Labs in the comics. ** While Young Justice portrayed him as a STAR Labs guard, Burton Thompson was also the director of Metropolis' complex. ** In his single comic book appearance, Peter Singhi was Burton Thompson's assistant in Action Comics #740. ** Kala Avasti was a scientist featured in the limited series 52. ** Thomas Morrow, or T.O. Morrow, was a villainous scientist who built Red Tornado. ** Murray Takamoto was STAR Labs employee and a close friend of Ted Kord. In E-27, they both live in Coast City. ** Jack Soo was a STAR Labs scientist and a supporting character to Booster Gold. ** Niti Mack was a STAR Labs employee featured in the New 52 "Superboy" run. ** Virgil Adams was the villainous Nano. ** Alisa Adams was a STAR Lab scientist in Gotham City who was an ally to Poison Ivy and the Gotham City Sirens in the comics. ** Lori Carmichael and Sarah Charles worked under Silas Stone in Detroit. In E-27, they still work under him in Central City. ** John Cloud was the great-nephew of Johnny Cloud, a World War II pilot and member of The Losers. *** The younger Cloud's specialty in aviation is likely either a reference to his great-uncle or to his own association with Hawkman and Hawkwoman. ** Meena Dhawan became the villainous Negative Flash in the recent Flash Rebirth. ** Curtis Engstrom was a Keystone City scientist who became the villainous Alchemist. ** Kitty Faulkner was a scientist who would transform into the villainous, energy absorbing Rampage. ** Diego Irigoyen was the heroic Iman. ** Tina McGee was a member of the Keystone City branch of S.T.A.R. Labs. ** Albert Michaels was the first villain to be called Atomic Skull. ** Buck Samson was the villainous Metaman. ** William Schmitz was a STAR Labs scientist impersonated by Kilg%re. ** Chrissie Cavendish was Solomon Grundy's descendant. ** Valerie Perez was the daughter of the villainous Manfred Mota. ** Lucas "Snapper" Carr was a Justice League mascot with teleportation powers and engineering skills. ** Fred Danvers was the adopted father of Supergirl. *** In E-27, he is the adopted father of Thara Ak-Var. ** Alex Ferguson was a STAR Labs employee who came into possession of a martian artifact. ** Gardner Grayle was the heroic Atomic Knight. ** Jerry McGee was briefly the villainous Speed Demon of Keystone City. ** Jason Rusch was Firestorm. ** Jefferson Jackson was Firestorm in DC's Legends of Tomorrow. ** Reiser was a STAR Labs' intern who was exposed to particles from Doomsday's body, becoming the antihero known as Doomed. *** Presumably, Rosie Reiser is a female version of her male counterpart. ** Serling Roquette was a Cadmus scientist. ** Tanya Spears was the second Power Girl. ** William Magnus is the creator of the Metal Men and leader of Magnus Labs. ** Clifton Lace (Lacey in the comics) was a villain called Solaris. He was killed by supervillain Kobra. Links and References * Appearances of STAR Labs * Membership of STAR Labs * Location Gallery: STAR Labs Category:Organizations